kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MajinGetter
Majin Getter (マジンゲッター), dubbed "Daemonis Rex Machinus" by it's creators, is a fabled robot which could defeat the Primordial Ouranos, should he revive and run amok on the people of DP-71. An avenger of those who suffer by cruel fate, it seems to have been made for the purpose of felling gods who've become just as evil or worse than whatever they despise and seek to destroy at all costs. Background/Statistics Despite there being little, if any credible evidence the robot existed, or still does, Majin Getter is believed to have been created in ancient times, to protect any future generations from the long term negative consequences of the Primordials'/Olympian Gods' actions, such as if any of them happened to be possessed/infected by the evil spirits/energies contained by Pandora's Box. It is also heavily rumored that, in addition to the fabled Getter Rays of Getter Robo lore, Majin Getter is fueled by the memories (and maybe even the hearts/souls) of those wronged in the name of self-preserving, fatalistic divine beings and their servants who, in their selfishness and hypocrisy, destroyed so many lives either because cruel fate "demands it"https://kingdomheartsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:GokaiWhite/Fake_Noctis_for_KHIII or simply because they view themselves as above the very morals and laws of nature they ironically enforce, making Majin Getter alive, in a way. Majin Getter is not above breaking the laws of the universe to save or resurrect those loyal to the cause of peace and true justice, including those who do likewise with selfless intentions, and it is absolutely merciless towards the most destructive and malicious of deities whose behaviors border on the mentality of false messiahs, ruthless militarists, or mass murderous war criminals. It is possible that (in the context of KH:DP) Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, and any related Super Robots were coincidentally inspired by separate aspects of MazinGetter's design, or at least any surviving artistic interpretations of it. The great demon king Chernabog may or may not have been on Majin Getter's creators' minds when they were designing it. Majin Getter mainly "communicates" in what is heard as growling or rumbling noises, but it can speak normally on a mental capacity to only those it finds worthy to fight with. Appearance Majin Getter strongly resembles a black Shin Getter Robo, but with some design elements of Ansem's Guardian and Mazinkaiser, including the latter's color scheme. The twelve "feathers" on its Mazinkaiser SKL-esque wings are actually copies of classic Mazinkaiser's Kaiser Blade. One may assume Majin Getter was designed like a Devil-God on purpose, to be a symbolic mirror reflection of the inner ugliness of entities such as Tyrannus DracoRex, who veil themselves in false righteousness; when they see Majin Getter, they come face to face with their inner darkness as they finally reap the consequences thereof. Musical Theme Majin Getter's theme is "Daemonis Rex Machinus" an enhanced, epic fantasy-style arrangement of [https://youtu.be/dwViea1ez_k Yuusou] (勇壮 Bravery, or Heroism), a BGM from Getter Robo Armageddon commonly connoting to Shin Getter Robo's "Stoner Sunshine" attackhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcZpniGqP2w, as originally composed by Yasunori Iwasaki. Etymology Majin Getter's name is taken from Mazinkaiser, and Shin Getter Robo, tying into it's appearance being a cross between the two. It's ancient name(also the name of it's leitmotif) is comprised of the latin words for "demon", "king", and "machine", giving it several meanings like "demon king machine" or "king of demonic machines", and also making it a pun on "Deus ex Machina"(god from the machine). Trivia * MajinGetter may be a re-conceptualized Majin Tyrant for Kingdom Hearts: Dynamic Pantheon, possibly to be presented as, ironically, on the heroes' side, (or at the very least,) siding only with those who preserve harmony in the universe in a more responsible manner, compared to the extremism and moral grayness exhibited by beings like Shinryu. * It's method of communication sounds similar to Cthulhu in South Park. * The black Sentinel Riobot Shin Getter 1 figure is the primary basis for Majin Getter's design. Some aspects of the black EX Gokin Shin Getter 1 are also taken into consideration. Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:GokaiWhite Category:Summons Category:Original Characters